Endless Broken Melody
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: There is no Italy...there are no others. There's just Austria...and his desperate attempts to escape. A Hetaoni fic with a difference.
1. Beginning of the Song

**Endless Broken Melody.**

Hello again, fellow Hetalians! This is my second Hetalia/Hetaoni fanfiction, but it is more serious this time around. I'm a little worried about how many reviews this will get, as there is NO yaoi involved whatsoever, but I'll do my best! It's a multi chapter involving Austria so please enjoy. A quick summary before I take you to the main story, which will be long and hopefully juicy.

When Prussia dares Austria to spend the night alone in a supposedly haunted mansion, Austria agrees in sceptic pride. Nobody could have foreseen the events to come…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, otherwise I would be a successful person.

* * *

Beginning of the Song.

It was all meant to be harmless.

Just a bit of fun between dreary, unproductive meetings.

It was NEVER meant to hurt anyone.

Especially not him.

"Hey, Specs! Wanna hear something awesome?"

The event began with Prussia's huge mouth.

Austria rolled his rich purple eyes mentally (aristocrats did NOT roll their eyes in public) as the Prussian ex-nation bounced over, blissfully oblivious to the keep away vibe that Roderich blasted out at him from his seat at the almost empty meeting table.

"Vhat is it, dummkopf?" he replied after an annoyed pause, sighing into his tea cup as he prepared to listen to yet another inane tale.

"Did you see a mansion on your way here this morning?" Prussia questioned eagerly and Austria raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Um…no? What are you planning now?"

Prussia sat sloppily across from the neat nation, placing both elbows on the table, knowing all too well that it would get on Austria's nerves.

"That place, according to the locals…is supposed to be haunted!" he grinned as he said this, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. "People have gone in zhere…NEVER to return."

"…Wow. You really zink that you have accomplished something by telling me this, don't you?" the other country replied after a small pause to try and wonder why Prussia was so excited. "Tell me something new."

America had overheard this new piece of gossip, however and attracted Switzerland and Liechtenstein's attention by loudly exclaiming;

"No way, dude! Seriously?" Blue eyes shone in curiosity.

Happy to finally receive better attention, Prussia nodded sagely as he let the hyperactive nation into the conversation.

"Ja. Something horrible lives in there!"

Switzerland glared while America shook in fear.

"What crap! I think ghosts are always made up to scare kids!"

"For once, I am in agreement." Austria sided with the other European in a bored manner and Gilbert's ruby eyes flashed as he leered at his rival.

"I bet you're just quivering in your little prissy boots really. You've alvays been a veakling!"

Austria winced inwardly as his bane of his existence hit a sore spot. It wasn't enough to make him truly angry, but it did provoke a reaction.

"Nein, I know you are just an ass!" he hissed, turning up his nose at the ex-nation. "At least I am still a country!"

Ouch, nice comeback, Prussia thought and seethed a little. Austria needed to be taught a lesson. With a glint in his eye, the albino stood up suddenly, planting both hands on the mahogany table. America stared between them, looking fully entertained while Vash headed off, bored with an argument he'd seen repeated many times in history. Lily stayed, fascinated by what Germany's older brother would say next.

"Alright! Seeing as you aren't scared, you won't refuse mein challenge!"

Austria groaned.

"I dare you to spend an entire night there…alone."

America and Liechtenstein's mouths formed a small 'o'.

"Oh please, how juvenile," Roderich sighed again, getting up stiffly. "if you excuse me, I need to wash my tea cup."

As he walked away in a dignified fashion, Prussia couldn't resist one last dig in an impulsive anger.

"Gott, no vonder Hungary left you! You were always such a coward!"

What?

That did it.

Austria froze for a second on the red carpet, shock making him still, before wheeling around to face the smirking Germanic with a blank face.

"Tonight."

"Deal. America…tell zhe others. They deserve to have some fun!"

With an excited whoop, America rushed off to spread the word.

"But, Mr Austria…something is supposed to live there? Won't that be dangerous? Will you be okay by yourself?" Lily voiced her concerns with worried turquoise eyes and Austria's lips lifted a little.

"I will be alright."

And within the hour, every nation present to this World Summit knew of the dare. Everyone had a different opinion of this scenario and bets were made. Nobody went with Austria however to see him off, for as soon as the opportunity arose, he slipped away from the curious throng and threw on an overcoat. Then he made his way out into the setting sun with a cell phone and his violin tucked into a large pocket, a one-handed sword tied on to a thin black belt hidden under his royal blue jacket.

So, Roderich Edelstein took his first step towards the gates of Hell on Earth.

* * *

There you have the first chapter! Instead of Italy being the main character, it's Austria – something that wouldn't get out of my mind. Please review this kindly.


	2. The Curtain Lifts

**Endless Broken Melody.**

Hello mein freunds! I trust you've all been well? This is chapter two of my second Hetalia fanfiction and I really would love for this story to take off in terms of success! I look to Sunruner as my inspiration for serious Hetalia stories as her/his writing and artistic flow is (sighs) divine. Not that I could ever emulate her/him of course.

And thank you to the anon reviewer for last chapter! Don't worry, the accent thing was just an experiment I ran for the first chapter. They will still have their accents (how else would you know that they're Germanic nations? XD), but now they are watered down so it's less comedic - something I DON'T want in this story.

Please review.

* * *

The Curtain Lifts.

He had no idea of the events that would pass within those foreboding walls. Ignorance kept you in bliss and false security and Austria would be glad of that blanket thin comfort in later hours.

The brunette remembered the albino who had driven him here like a sheepdog nipping at that one particularly lagging lamb's heels and scowled as he removed his phone from his deep pocket. He supposed he'd better call the fool and let him know of his position. Scrolling through the bright screen and touching the name that consistently pushed him to distraction, he felt relief at being alone right now. Slipping away from the other nations had been purposeful, as he could not bear the thought of Italy's babbling, Prussia's taunting, Germany's scolding and Hungary's fussing as she adjusted his cravat for him –

Oh. Hungary.

Listening to the ringing, Roderich knew that no distractions were for the best. Every piano concert was played by a soloist after all.

"Hallo? Prussia speaking."

"You know who it is! I'm here at this…"haunted manor" now. This von't take long, you do realise that?"

"Kesesese…of course. You'll be running out screaming before zhe end of zhe night! Guten nacht, Specs!"

The dial tone sounded and Roderich bit back a curse.

So, he was going to be short but blunt now, was he?

He would be eating those condescending words later on. Although (as Austria opened the gate, slim piano fingers curled over the pointed edges) not quite in the way he expected.

* * *

Austria stopped at the slightly rotted gates that guarded the mansion itself and the grounds around it.

The grounds were, to simply put it, ENORMOUS. It was one thing to wander the bright gardens of his elegant house, but to try and navigate away from the stone path of this place…

It would be impossible.

Austria did not verbally tell of his awe at the grand size, no, it was in his body language, the craning of his pale neck as he glanced around, the slow cautious steps he took to ensure he got a good eyeful of the masses of verdant woodland and crumbling animal sculptures made from grey that spanned out on either side. Wildflowers grew in white, dotted patches and the Germanic nation swore he caught a scent of roses and edelweiss from a distance. The dimming light of the sinking sun stretched out the shadows of everything in his line of sight and cast the objects in a faint orange glow, intertwining with the dark indigos and browns of the forest floor and the overgrown weeds. Yes, this place seemed pleasant at first appearance.

However, there was something odd in the air, a tension and peak in temperature that Austria just couldn't place. It brought a lurking feeling in his gut that he didn't know the name of and it was as if the land below had sensed his tread and was whispering little messages to something…or someone, tattling about his presence. Uneasiness was the vein that ran through the soil and all of the picturesque scenery exuded a fake air that made him want to turn and run. Yet, his booted feet continued to move and his strange feelings only intensified on approaching the fabled mansion itself.

Great white walls rose out of the ground, like a seed planted in fertile soil and grown until it created a majestic house from the bosom of its bud. They were higher than any walls Austria had ever witnessed on a mansion and appeared to be made from an unusual combination of smooth painted stone and uncracked dove marble. Austria felt himself being repelled, yet inexplicably drawn in, tendrils of curiosity extending from the building to lure him in. The windows were also high up, some plain for letting in light and others outstripping their daily function with the addition of coloured glass arranged in careful patterns to create pretty pictures. They didn't appear to be crafted from ordinary glass, for they sparkled with a brilliance unseen for something so simple as a window. Austria didn't guess their material, for he wanted this little expedition to end quickly. He didn't think to turn back and fake his night in his soon to be prison, for he was an aristocratic gentleman who saw tasks through to the bitter end.

Running a hand along the immaculate structure (too immaculate, a little voice whispered fearfully), his hand alighted upon thick oak. Raising violet eyes to the engraved gold handle in front of him (it was twisted in a funny shape), Austria took a deep breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Zhere is nothing bad here." He muttered, admonishing his fanciful imagination and felt that his voice was out of place here.

With a sinister edge to his final actions as a free nation, the piano player turned the doorknob and went inside to no fanfare.

The uneasy, almost breath - stealing atmosphere only increased when he entered. Austria wondered at the clean wooden floor of the entrance, light robin-egg carpet trailing through the middle of it and expanding into full sized carpet as it reached the first set of stairs he saw. Someone must live here – a groundskeeper of sorts. How else would the crystal chandelier hanging above his head, nailed into the high arched ceiling, be dust free, or the carpet looking as new as the day it was first laid? Or how the wood on the coffee table down to the right of the new arrival shone as if it had recently been waxed and polished? Perhaps Austria would see him tonight and could have someone to talk with to pass the time. His thoughts on company were interrupted by a crash of china against tiled flooring and Austria's interest was roused. Maybe it was the groundskeeper he'd been pondering over, needing assistance…

Roderick walked down the hall to the right to where he'd heard the noise. He stumbled across a plate lying shattered into fragments in the spacious kitchen glanced around his well-lit environment, searching for said janitor.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?"

His rich voice carried a little and the oppressing silence made the echo sound eerie and unwelcomed. Austria once again felt the sense of uneasiness spreading.

"Don't be silly, dummkopf." He muttered. "He's just left the room to find a brush or something."

Austria waited for a minute or two for the man's return, drumming his fingers lightly on the granite surface of the breakfast bar. This house had a strange mixture of old and new materials, but remained rather plain with next to no furnishings.

Less work for the keeper.

Eventually, the Germanic country became tired of waiting and hopped down from the round stool, heading back out to the entrance hall.

He might as well explore properly while he was here.

After debating internally on which way to travel next, Austria chose the staircase and began to climb up them carefully, one hand gripping the wooden banisters, still unable to shake off the paranoid feeling of someone watching his every move. Staring at some paintings and abstract photos helped to ease them slightly and Austria didn't really pay attention to his immediate surroundings when he reached the top, focused on a particularly large painting of a vase of sunflowers.

So when he first spotted the Thing, it nearly gave him a heart attack. It was completely unexpected and threw his emotions off balance.

It stood at the door of the first room on his left.

Austria stared back, after catching the briefest flicker of movement in the corner of his eye.

He blinked and it was gone.

"Mein gott…"

* * *

Oh Austria, my little wiener schnitzel…it's only going to get worse for you, I'm afraid. Yeah, I do feel bad for putting a favourite character into this situation (which is weird because he's not real), but it's a plot device that won't stop poking my brain!

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Start of the Concert

**Endless Broken Melody.**

Hi again! This is chapter three and I hope the story is still keeping people interested! Once more, I apologise to any yaoi fans residing – there just won't be any. I don't feel comfortable reading or writing it.

Anyway, enough of that…let's see how Austria reacts.

* * *

Start if the Concert.

Stupefied.

His body refused to cooperate.

What was that thing?

Where had it come from?

Why was it here?

Austria's whole body shuddered. It had to be a trick of the light, a sight imagined by an overactive mind and projected by tired eyes. Nightfall and lack of sleep were making the nation unnaturally anxious, that was all. But…how could HIS brain – full of classical music and psychology – create a monstrosity such as that?

Those cold black eyes and the blur of grey.

He had seen little, but that had been enough.

Where had it disappeared to?

Would it come back?

Austria suddenly didn't care about Prussia's jeering face and reaction full of sneering laughter anymore. Saving face slid to the back of his mind. The gentleman was not sticking around long enough to find out if that alien was real, solid.

Chancing one last look around at the creepy upper floor, Austria hurried back down the stairs, wincing at the clunking his polished black boots made on the smooth wood. The sound was far too loud. Reaching the door to the sprawling gardens quickly, the Austrian sighed and grasped the handle, ready to go home without incident.

The lock and hinges wouldn't budge.

Eyes widened in surprise and Austria's tin eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he shook the plain door handle, unable to find the above average strength he possessed as a country to push the stubborn door open. Sure, he wasn't as powerful as America or Russia, but he was no weakling, despite what Prussia liked to think.

No matter what he tried, the door remained shut and Austria slumped to the carpet, sweating slightly with a combination of fear and exertion after trying to ram the door open with his shoulder. Now it throbbed.

A sinking feeling in his gut told him that he was trapped inside the giant building. The nearest windows were far too high to reach and foreboding travelled the length of his limbs and spine. Trying to stay calm, Austria shakily took out his phone, touching the unlock button to get to his home screen.

The signal was gone.

Roderich fought the urge to shout, his gloved hand kneading into the light carpet. Did that mean he would have to traverse the property to find a phone signal on his own? Would he have to wait until morning, alone and scared until someone rescued him? Until the janitor unlocked the door? Roderich blatantly refused to believe that supernatural forces beyond his control had done this; it wasn't possible!

This was stupid. He, an aristocratic body of Austria, too afraid to leave the flat space by the front door? Preposterous! After all those years of raising Italy, the least he could do would be to stop being such a hypocrite and act upon his own sagely advice. Reluctantly, Austria stood up and pushed himself away from the cold wall, starting quietly towards the stairs again. Fiddling with a cuffed sleeve, laced but pristine just like the day he'd first received it, Austria ascended, turning right and holding his phone up to catch the first beams of a signal. None were forthcoming and Austria huffed in irritation.

The chandelier above his head on this landing wobbled a tiny bit and Austria heard light breathing. Raising his dark head, the man backed up in terror at the full sight of the nightmare that would haunt his waking and sleeping hours forevermore.

It had a stumpy body, bulging grotesquely in all the wrong areas of its humanoid form. Dead black eyes followed every flicker he made and the mouth looked slightly beaked. The hands were massive, broader than either America's or Russia's and they were big enough to snap his neck and middle of his torso in half with one touch. Curved claws extended from the ends of each fat finger and it nearly reached the high ceiling in height. Worse than these freakish physical (worse than the distended head and bloated stomach) was the aura surrounding it (more terrible than anything Russia could produce) and billowing outwards. The pair stayed locked in a stalemate, the prey terrified and unable to move, the predator unreadable and refusing to move. Austria's heart and breathing accelerated, pushing oxygen through his blood, both preparing for fight or flight, whichever his brain agreed to first. A heat of fear washed over Austria as the beast placed a heavy foot forward and the man finally chose flight, bolting away down the corridor in a bid to put as much distance between himself and that…monster as possible. To his shock, the giant lumbered after him, surprisingly fast on its feet. Panting and resisting the urge to scream again, Austria threw himself to the left, slamming the bedroom door shut and searching fearfully for somewhere to hide because it stomped towards this room and it came closer and CLOSER!

_There!_

The wardrobe! _Quickly!_

Austria scrambled inside the dark, confined space and shut the weightless doors as gently as he could.

**Please don't let it find me,** _**please!**_

The bedroom door creaked and Austria tensed, stuffing his gloved fingers into his tight mouth to stop the whimpers that wanted to be set free.

_Oh God, oh GOD!_

Footsteps paced.

_Tick tock._

To his relief and amazement, the door clicked and the feet receded, signalling that the thing had left the room.

His hiding place had been so OBVIOUS!

But Austria couldn't leave the safety of his wardrobe – he was much too frightened. All he wanted was an uneventful night in a rusty old mansion and to wipe the smirk off Prussia's face!

That creature might be hiding outside the door, waiting to ambush him...

Why, _why_ had he agreed to this?

With trembling fingers, sore from being bitten down upon, the country grasped at his cell phone once more. He became grateful (and slightly confused) when he spotted the full signal bar on the glowing touch screen, despite being in a closed environment where the phone wasn't supposed to read signals.

He could call someone! He would tell Prussia that the rumours were true and he needed to rescue him! Austria overlooked many of Prussia's mistakes…but this one could cost him his sanity and health. The nation never even thought about dying in this house. Centuries of immortality had turned him lax and accepting, brought down his guard and self-preservation.

"Pick up, schweinhund!" A pleading whisper in the space, a sliver of light being his only guide.

"You scared _already_, Austria?"

Austria whimpered, not caring about self-image anymore.

* * *

Prussia opened a bleary eye and sat up in bead, rubbing sleep out of his red eyes as his damn phone blasted the German National Anthem at him rudely.

It was three in the morning, blast it all!

"Wha-?"

A glance confirmed the number's owner.

"Vell, vell, he gave up pretty fast!"

Alert and snickering, Prussia pressed receive.

"You scared _already_, Austria?"

Austria didn't reply at first, heavy breathing the only thing Gilbert could hear and he wondered whether his rival was trying to prank call him.

Then Austria whimpered and a shiver ran through his spine.

"Austria?"

That man **never** whimpered in a public show of fear like that, goddammit! Who did he think he was?

"Vhat the hell was that? Did you see a dead rat or something?"

"Prussia…it's true."

Huh? What was that?

The noises of fright were muffled now – Austria probably placing a hand over his mouth to calm himself.

"Those stories, zhey are real. That thing…it is really alive in this house! Oh _gott_, it was vorse than anything you can imagine. Please Prussia…help me! I can't get out!"

What?

What was this?

"Specs, I don't get it…vhat are you on about?"

"Why must I explain myself? Please Prussia - !" A sound of annoyance to cover up the release of emotions Prussia never thought he would hear…

Wait a minute; the awesome Prussia was being duped here. The idiot must still be mad at him for bringing Hungary into their argument.

Austria, you cad…

"P-Prussia, are you still zhere?"

"Hah, nice try Specs! You almost had me for a moment! The awesome Prussia doesn't get tricked ZHAT easily. Now, run along and finish what you started, ja?"

"Nein, wait, please let me exp-!"

Prussia hung up and threw his phone on the bedroom floor, rolling over in his cosy hotel bed. Austria was fine…he wasn't in trouble. He could never finish a dare, lazy bastard.

Gilbert couldn't prevent another shudder from taking his body.

And when Austria didn't return to the World Summit the next morning, Prussia felt guilty and cold all over and wondered if Austria was okay after all.

* * *

All done! I've had a lot of hits and visitors to this story already, so thank you! However, please tell me what you think and how this plot is coming along. It is gripping you or boring you? Hm.

Love Lily. X


	4. C Minor

**Endless Broken Melody.**

Here is chapter 4 and my reviewers are starting to appear cautiously out of the Fanfiction Forest, having a good sniff around. XD So, thank you very much! I hope you'll all appreciate this new chapter!

Disclaimer: Own nuthin', gov. Nuthin' at all.

* * *

C Minor

No.

No, no, no, NO!

Why did he hang up? Why didn't he believe him?

His voice had sneered so loudly at Austria's 'prank' and Austria, despite all of his pleading, gradually realised that it was a fruitless endeavour to persuade the ex-nation of his sincerity.

Prussia hung up.

And now Austria was left staring at a silent phone in despair.

He'd have to do this alone.

Austria couldn't remember a time where he'd been truly alone. Someone always held out a guiding hand or helped him to his weary feet to try again. Come to think of it, he'd been spoon fed from day one. Whether it had been his father Germania raising him or Switzerland carrying him from a storming battlefield, Austria never really learnt to defend or rescue himself. He'd offer help to others (because he COULD fight – he was no coward), only to be turned down because of his reputation as a 'weak milksop' (Prussia's words precisely). Even when they'd accepted him out of desperation, Austria ended up being a hindrance.

Austria curled in on himself a little, still gripping his cell phone like a lifeline.

He couldn't do this alone.

He couldn't do this!

Have to call someone else…

Roderich almost shrieked in frustration when the signal disappeared once more.

Oh no…

Oh no, no. No way was he EVER getting out of this cupboard! He would rather die a thousand diseases than face that demon again!

But that was just it.

He was UNABLE to stay cooped up in his little cupboard. There lay no secret entrance to Narnia in this wardrobe or a secret exit to the outside world. To get out, the nation had to be brave. Braver than he'd ever been before!

It was now or never – Roderich _would_ escape!

Self – pity didn't do him any good when he sat locked in a wheelchair.

Shaking all over, Austria slid his phone back into his deep pocket and straightened his coat (he'd left the trench coat hanging on a hook in the doorway) with a deep breath and a clearance of the throat.

**Do it.**

Austria warily opened the wooden doors bit by bit and one at a time, hoping to stay as silent as possible. There lay nothing in his immediate view so he chanced a glance left and right by poking his brunette head out.

Nothing.

It really had gone.

Slowly, Austria lowered the first leg to the floor without a sound and his left leg followed immediately afterwards. Straightening up, the country closed the wardrobe and faced the door leading out on to the landing. He stayed still, blinking to adjust to the bright lights and reluctant to go. He'd safer in here, right? If he locked that damn door, the monster couldn't force its way in.

Right?

Maybe he could smash a window in one of the other bedrooms and jump out. It would probably hurt, especially if he leapt from the third or fourth floor, but that was a better alternative.

His body still refused to move. The young man was still scared.

"I can do zhis…I'll be out in no time." Austria muttered, rubbing his arms for warmth and comfort while giving himself the pep talk.

**Move, verdammt.**

**MOVE!**

Austria crept to the door, placing a gloved hand on the handle. If it stood outside, he would run. The door opened at his touch and Austria stepped out, his heart pounding.

Nothing.

Nothing there.

An empty landing.

"Okay, zhat's good."

He still couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes watching his every move and he rubbed at his forehead, a minor headache knocking politely on his brain. Those lights were so bright. There had to be a key for that newly locked door. The owners of this place must keep a key –

**Don't be stupid.** No human being walked these haunted halls with monsters creeping through every shadow. He had to do away with the last of his ignorance and be a realist; otherwise he would get caught out of failure to be vigilant and alert.

…Austria was really starting to sound like Germany.

Austria slipped down the staircase, guessing that the key must lie downstairs in one of the many rooms scattered throughout the abnormally huge house. Purple eyes scanned the doors stretching down a long corridor as he went past the stairs and Austria impulsively tried the first door on his right, figuring it could be a storage room.

It wasn't, but it did harbour two emotionless eyes. Austria didn't have a chance to move this time as the monster leapt upon him and sliced its claws straight through his stomach. Blood bubbled up through his throat and dripped past his white chin in thin streams as the nation coughed and finally screamed in unspeakable pain terror. Barbs dug deeper with no remorse and Austria couldn't understand why he was struggling for air or why his pulse fluttered erratically.

He was a nation!

Nation weren't supposed to die…were they?

Pinned between the crimson stained wall (it used to be a pure white) and a looming murderer, Austria cried and begged with closed eyes.

"_Please!_ Who are you?"

Where was he?

Why was his vision failing?

What had he been doing before this?

**Hungary…**

It stared as Austria grew limp in its filthy grip and an errant thought passed his mind before his body gave out.

_**You will never escape…**_

It stared as Austria died.

* * *

There we are. A new chapter complete! Points to people noticing the pattern of the chapter titles. Happy late 4th July, Americans! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks.


	5. Bad Performance

**Endless Broken Melody.**

Back again. *dances*

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Bad Performance.

Hadn't he died?

Hadn't he begged and screamed?

Then why did Austria lie on his side by the doorway of the mansion, feeling his nerves slowly burn as they switched back on?

Did someone save him?

Could he escape now?

Austria opened his purple eyes and immediately flinched at the white lights.

_**Run out the door.**_

But fruitless pulling only proved that Roderich was still trapped. He pounded the wood with tears running down his cheeks, glasses fogged up and dirty.

* * *

Austria hadn't come back.

Austria hadn't come back!

Germany paced in front of Prussia, Hungary and the two Italy brothers, frantic with worry on the inside and trying to stay calm for the people sitting quietly (he couldn't believe Prussia and North Italy knew how to be quiet!) on the outside.

"Alright, vhen vas the last time we saw him?" he suddenly barked at his albino brother, causing all four of them to jump.

"Last night." Hungary answered instantly and Germany felt grateful that she was here to keep the others in line, as the three feared her frying pan.

"Ve…everyone is so worried." Italy sighed and Germany remembered walking into the meeting room to England and France shouting, America laughing, Belarus stalking Russia with Ukraine scolding her and Seychelles reading a book with Japan.

Overall, it appeared that only five people remembered Austria existed and actually registered his disappearance.

No, everyone was fine as always, although they were surprised when Germany and Prussia broke up the meeting as soon as they walked through the door. He let Italy's comment slide though.

"Ja, I'm sure zhey are. However, worrying does nothing to bring us closer to finding out why he hasn't returned." Germany continued and grumpy Romano spoke up.

"He's probably run off back to his country, away from this boring meeting session." His Italian accent was strong to back up his displeasure and he crossed his arms.

Italy tugged at his twin's arm.

"Noo, Austria wouldn't do that, silly!" The auburn one cried cheerfully and his russet haired brother slapped his hand away irritably.

"Stop it!"

Hungary stared at Prussia with narrowed green eyes as Germany told off the Italian brothers. Prussia had been suspiciously silent so far and judging by the serious expression on his face, he knew something they didn't.

Why wasn't he telling them?

Hungary decided she would be the one to break Prussia into confessing the weight that appeared to drape over his shoulders.

To her pleasant surprise however, it turned out she didn't have to.

"Germany…Bruder!"

Germany stopped his long, boring lecturing to hear Gilbert's input.

His older brother didn't look at any of them as he studied his hands with keen interest.

"Austria called me last night." His guilt spilled into this confession.

At least he got straight to the point and didn't stutter.

"VHAT? Why didn't you tell to us sooner?" Ludwig shouted angrily, lowering his height to glare into Prussia's dark red eyes with vicious blue skies.

"I thought he was prank calling me! Don't yell at me vhen you agreed to let him go too!" Prussia shouted back, his head shooting up and a fierce scowl on his pointed face.

Ludwig stretched up to his full height, pacing to the window with a dark look sent to the busy street below. He counted silently to ten while the others waited, nervous and eager to get the search for Austria underway.

"What did he say to you, bruder?" Germany questioned through gritted teeth. More silence followed, letting the question ring heavily in the tense atmosphere cloaking them. The Italy brothers read this atmosphere for once and kept their mouths shut. The guilt lay clearly for all to see on Prussia's down-cast face.

"He…vas afraid. He told me that the rumours about the mansion were true. I hung up on him."

Germany allowed the words to be processed in his mind before picking his next sentences carefully.

"While I DON'T believe in zhese rumours about that annoying mansion, for I think Austria has let his imagination break him down, I AM ashamed zhat mein own brother hung up on a scared person. Austria may be all alone in that mansion or lost his way trying to return to the hotel. I'll be damned to proudly call myself Germany if we just lounge around vaiting for his return."

Prussia continued to hang his albino head, cursing his little brother's ability to make people feel bad without directly berating them to their faces – a nasty habit he'd picked up from Japan, no doubt.

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do, potato douche?" Romano asked shortly.

Germany stared evenly back at South Italy.

"Ve start looking around the immediate areas of the hotel and the mansion. We keep looking until we've exhausted zhose avenues. Zhen we go into zhe mansion itself! I don't believe in zhis supernatural business…but it could be dangerous."

"Ve…really, Doitsu? We should tell the other countries."

Germany patted Italy's auburn head, causing South Italy to growl.

"Ja, we will."

* * *

Austria darted to the kitchen, furiously wiping his eyes. The THING hadn't returned for him yet, but it was only a matter of time. The heavy lump that rested in his stomach when he first opened the gate remained prominent and his memory was oddly patchy in places. He remembered dying but he couldn't remember where he had died or what floor he'd resided on. It took him a while to remember about finding the key as well and the slight memory loss unnerved him.

Because the creature would certainly use any weaknesses to its advantage and Austria could not afford to slip up again.

Grasping the hilt of his slim sword (he'd forgotten about bringing the weapon with him), Austria slowly edged his way into the kitchen.

It was too clean, too bright.

He was exposed here. He must be quick.

Austria began opening and shutting drawers as quickly as possible, his amethyst orbs searching hurriedly for a key, ANY key that could bring hope of escape. His gaze wandered to the broken plate and something possessed the nation to snatch up the biggest hard and tuck it into his breast pocket, patting it to make sure it stayed in one place.

God, this place was getting to him already…

His groping hands suddenly hit a key-shaped object in one of the food cupboards and Austria pulled it out with the behaviour of a starved alcoholic deprived of good liquor. To his joy, he found it to be the very device he needed.

On closer inspection however, he discovered that it only opened the library.

Oh gott…where was the library?

Austria closed his eyes to prevent a tantrum from overcoming him and simply shut the little white door with no comment.

"It's alright. I may find some clues in zhis library." He mumbled and turned to exit the kitchen.

Before he left, he decided to take a kitchen knife from one of the cutlery drawers, just in case he happened to lose his sword. Stroking the polished material of his precious violin (he knew it had been a good idea to get this coat custom made) that he regularly carried concealed from the roving eyes of the general public for comfort, Austria walked out of the room, trying to trust his mind – he couldn't get lost now! That was a terrible thing to do!

Maybe the doors on the ground floor had signs or labels on their fronts.

Austria squinted at each door as he passed, all blurring into brown, one ear open for unusual sounds behind him. He spotted a sign with vaguely legible writing on the tarnished plaque and he stuck the key in, twisting it and juggling it in an attempt to get the door open. It kept clicking; a signal that meant the door was already open.

Confused, Austria placed the key back in the pocket it came from and moved the handle to the right.

He gasped at the pure whiteness.

Austria found the music room.

* * *

There we are! Austria's in a new time loop. What will happen next? Even I don't know right now! *laughs* The characters will just have to tell me themselves.

Please review!


	6. Piano Keys

**Endless Broken Melody.**

Back once more. Did you all see our Opening Ceremony? It's hard to overstate my satisfaction at being Welsh and part of the UK right now.

England: Put THAT in your pipes and smoke it, China and France!

No. Goodwill, Britain…now.

England: Sorry ma'am.

On with chapter six, friends! Let's all do our best in the Olympic Games, everyone!

* * *

Piano Keys.

Suddenly everything lifted a little because Austria had stumbled upon the one love that would always remain loyal to him.

"Mein gott…you are vunderbar!" Austria gasped, gliding on auto-pilot toward the sleek white piano sitting motionless in the middle of the flawless snow. Even the floor was the colour of blank canvas and Austria couldn't help wondering what purpose lay behind the designing of this room. If the designer had aimed for garish tranquillity, then he'd certainly achieved it – Austria already felt calmer than he'd felt in hours (or days) as he parked himself on the long piano stool, faintly remembering the private concerts he held for Italy when he was a child nation.

It appeared this mansion was perfectly capable of making him recall the past, almost as if he were preparing for his last goodbyes.

It wouldn't sway Austria from his goal THAT easily.

The piano looked untouched; the epitome of musical perfection, a dedication to flawless craftsmanship and Austria gently touched the polished surface with barely contained glee. Even his own beloved piano (lovingly cared for) bore no resemblance to such elegance. From its inner organs to its outer body, this piano was a masterpiece and the musically inclined nation leaned forward in anticipation as one finger began to press on an ivory key.

Austria froze.

No.

God…as much as his body ached for the trill of the first note, as much as his heart and soul cried out for respite from their prolonged thirst…Austria couldn't risk being discovered again. He couldn't risk the pain and fear that derived from that alien source.

And so, even though a chunk of his heart splintered in retaliation to this decision, Austria closed the lid quietly on the grand piano and sighed in frustration.

He closed his purple eyes and rubbed carefully at his temples. That music would have been welcomed for recovery and brainstorming and now he continued to have trouble doing either.

What now?

What would happen if he travelled to the library and found nothing? Or another key that was the wrong one? Shouldn't he at least devise a back-up plan for those occasions?

Austria opened his eyes and felt his body seize up as he stared into bottomless black pools, devoid of light.

* * *

They'd started searching around the grounds of the hotel an hour ago. As Switzerland speculated when Germany broke the news that Austria was missing, the hapless nation would be further afield as he was most certainly lost. Hungary could only pray it was something that innocent as she parted green bushes to check behind and in them for one last time before walking away to join the large group that consisted of up to twenty countries. The remainder stayed in the hotel to go about their daily business and perhaps hold a new meeting for their own affairs while the main group were away. After all, it would benefit many of the struggling countries and micro nations such as Libya and Haiti and maybe they could also greet Austria if he showed up at the hotel once more.

Somehow, Prussia had a horrible feeling Austria wouldn't be showing up of his own accord.

"I really 'ope we find Austria soon. I am getting all sweaty and zat certainly isn't good for my complexion or my 'air!" France groused as Hungary rejoined the search party and she had the strong urge to whip out her frying pan.

England poked his rival roughly.

"Bloody frog, we are NOT searching for the fun of it! If you want to go back, then I suggest you do so! We'd do better without your smelly presence anyway!"

"Smelly? 'Ow rude!" France retorted in outrage and Germany waded in between them.

"Enough, or you go back now!"

Neither of them answered the strict German and he turned away in slight satisfaction.

"Obviously, no one has discovered him sitting on a bench somewhere in the big gardens, so we can all assume he is not here. Agreed?"

"Si, senor!" Spain answered enthusiastically, tilting his head to one side. "Where do we go now?"

"Ve start searching further afield until we get to the mansion itself. If all else has failed after that, zhen we go inside to find him. Is that simple enough for you nincompoops?" Germany looked around sternly as he said this, waiting for a stupid remark or question.

When none popped up, Germany nodded to himself.

"Alright then, mates! Let's go up the road together for a little bit and then split up again, yeah?" Australia called cheerfully and a general murmur of agreement echoed back.

"I hope we find him soon. Poor man…he might be afraid!" Ukraine said to her brother worriedly as the group trailed along, most of them mingling with each other as they went.

Only Prussia, Hungary, Germany, the two Italys and Japan hurried along with any sense of urgency (Japan always sensed the atmosphere after all and understood that something could actually be wrong).

"Da, I'm sure he's fine, starsha sestra." Russia smiled down at his older sister while Belarus hissed near a nervous Lithuania. "Maybe he will become one with me if I find him first?"

The countries of the world continued their search.

* * *

There was no amusement in the creature's eyes and yet Austria felt it laughing at him from behind its blank curtain. Clearly, it found him funny for some twisted reason. No words were exchanged between the two species as the prey remained a statue before its predatory enemy. It was only a battle of mental strength and a signal of who stayed dominant in this house.

A sharp bang sounded from the doorway and the Germanic nation instinctively jumped, twisting his head round without thinking to see if there entered any added danger. When he realised his mistake in horror and whipped back round to fight back, the beast was gone, like it hadn't existed in that spot in the first place.

Austria sat stunned for a minute or two before pushing himself into a standing position. That thing knew where he was at all times, he was quite sure of that. He must move on to the library.

The paranoia settled in the back of his mind as he flitted out of the piano room like a ghostly inhabitant, flinching at the creak in the floorboards as he stepped on them with his boots. His eyes flew back and forth in a speedy manner as he tried to find the plaque for the library without being ambushed by anything sinister. He almost laughed in relief when he finally laid eyes upon it and thrust the key into the lock without a second thought. The door swung open into the library and Austria marvelled at the rows of dusty books, all towering above him on tall shelves made of hawthorn wood that stretched on for miles. The red carpet, not trodden on by any foot spread out over the floor, leaving no boards bare and Austria's booted feet sank into its comforting thickness straight away when he took his first step.

Again, he could have become distracted by the enticing literature (he was a rather bookish character after all) but unfortunately this was a matter of life and death and the next clue to his victorious escape must be around in this room somewhere. Austria's amethyst orbs searched the breadth of the room until they landed on the desk and his eyebrows arched in surprise when he realised that the small metal key sat innocently under his nose, glinting under the harsh lighting of the chandelier.

It couldn't be this easy.

Really, it couldn't.

Austria warily shuffled towards it.

* * *

And…that's an anti-climactic chapter ending. Sorry. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and please give me feedback! I got some more mojo from watching Hetaoni again and couldn't help recreating Canada's tense stare-off with Steve. XD

Oh by the way, starsha sestra comes from Jeice's fic To Be a Mother and means big sister in Ukrainian.

Love Lily. X


	7. Crescendo

**Endless Broken Melody.**

Hi everyone! I've had lovely reviews for this story (which I still can't believe) and I'm happy there are many people enjoying this non-yaoi goodness. XD

Please review!

* * *

Crescendo.

"Alright everyone, spread out! We search around this area until we find Austria. And no going inside the grounds of the house!" Germany shouted as people began to disperse to search trees, bushes (and even rabbit holes in Russia's case).

Hungary and Prussia didn't move, however. They were caught up in a heated discussion nearby and Ludwig moved closer, fearing he would have to break them apart before long.

"Why did you not tell us sooner?" Elizabeta cried in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air as her green eyes flashed momentarily. "And why did you come up with this stupid dare in the first place?! If it wasn't for you, Austria would still be at the hotel with us!"

He didn't have to accept the challenge, woman!" Prussia shouted back, his hands balled into fists at the very impudence of the female in front of him. His crimson eyes held the same worry and anger.

"His pride was his own undoing!"

Hungary turned slowly to face him fully, derision in her next sentence.

"And yours isn't?"

Silence fell over the two as Gilbert stuttered.

"A prank call…a PRANK CALL. Since WHEN does Austria do prank calls, Beilschmidt?"

Again, Gilbert had no answer for Eliza. God, she was good at backing people into corners. Germany decided enough was enough and swooped in to extract his brother's dignity (or what was left of it).

"You've said your piece, now start looking." He intoned carefully to Hungary, aware of her infamous temper.

Hungary pinned Prussia under her sharp gaze for a few more seconds before storming off.

"And you…we vill talk later."

Prussia scurried away under his younger brother's stern glare.

Germany sighed in discontent and stared up at the sky, watching the fading clouds roll by in the late afternoon breeze, his arms hanging by his sides.

"Where ARE you, Austria?"

* * *

Austria's hand closed around the cold key, wondering where it was supposed to go. He knew it couldn't be that easy, he knew that thing wouldn't allow him to leave without a fight.

He didn't understand how he knew all this…it was a clench of apprehension inside his stomach, a rational voice whispering negatively in his ear. Austria tried to shrug it off, forcing his feet to move onwards once more.

Oh, how he wished he had music swirling around these empty halls. At least then his pangs of loneliness would clear somewhat. As if answering his call, the keys of the piano were pressed by an unseen force and their tinkling echoed down the corridor, floating on a breeze that shouldn't exist to Austria's finely tuned ears. Purple eyes widened in wary delight.

Something was wrong.

The music sounded pleasant, but all Austria wanted to do was to get away from it. It jarred his nerves and pounded at the vestiges of his sanity in an unwelcome manner and the nation felt its sinister influence sink in gradually. His legs wobbled and the blood drained from his face, leaving it ghostly white. One of the keys crashed in the incorrect tone and the country fell to his knees, placing his hands over his ears as the strange, deadly music wound itself around his brain in a chokehold. No physical barrier could block it.

"No…NO! Stop it!"

The tune wailed loudly in malicious defiance, piano keys being hit harder as the pedal movement increased. More bad notes were being played, like the player had been put off by Austria's cry and became angry because of it. It made the song being performed lose its steady pace; it could no longer be described as pleasant or tuneful. The itch inside Austria's mind grew upon hearing the mistakes and he shrieked, hands gripping at his dark hair tightly.

"NO! Wrong! Nein, stop playing! Leave me alone!"

Gleefully, the keys pounded and the sounds squealed and Austria couldn't hear himself anymore, as if his entire universe was suddenly composed of nothing but the piano. Austria squeezed his hair and pulled, eyes screwed shut as he collapsed in a huddle against the wall.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I don't want it, leave me be!" he screamed in agony, the compulsive side of him banging against this heinous crime against music. The notes weren't supposed to sound like that! He needed to fix it, he NEEDED to correct the mistake!

He crawled to the door and it slammed shut in his face.

Austria wailed, unable to hear his voice over the crushing noise, and curled up, wrapping his arms round his waist.

"Stop it! Be quiet, be quiet, BE QUIET, SHUT UP!"

The noise didn't stop and Austria cried in anguish, his throat raw and bloody.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Royal indigo eyes remained wide and dull with horror as he lay trapped in a waking nightmare, blood dripping from his ears and mouth, Clair De Lune mocking him from everywhere.

* * *

Prussia looked up for a moment, pausing in the act of sweeping some branches aside.

He could have sworn he heard Austria scream.

* * *

Well, there's a short chapter for you! Seeing as I got into uni (yay!), the updates will have bigger gaps in between, so I'm sorry about that.

Special thanks to the incredible Sunruner for reviewing at least four times in one day! That's awesome!

Love Lily. X


End file.
